Pacific (Simmer)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Do Not Steal My Code. Hello! This character belongs to Simmer so please don't steal her, the art or the code! Thank you very much. Also these are scroll boxes, swipe down to read the info! This character will be used in roleplay more than most other things! 'Appearance' Pacific is a blue SeaWing with green details, and a very pale blue underbelly. Her glow spots are a very pale yellow. She has some green details on her face and gills. Pacific's glow spots are oddly shaped and irregular, not occurring as much in her body as they should, so she can't speak complicated Aquatic. Her wings are a light blue green gradient. Pacific is a rather chubby dragon, as she doesn't do much excersize and is prone to eating way too much when stressed. Her tail is, as a result, rather short as are her legs. However, Pacific is quite beautiful, with delicate, even facial features. She wears a pair of dark red glasses to help her poor vision. Her eyes are blue green. Pacific is often seen wearing a white lab coat. She has a single silver loop earring on one ear. On her left hind leg Pacific has a long deep scar running from knee to ankle. Her right wing has a small tear in the membrane, however flying is possible. Pacific often wears a scowl, yet it's subtle, just enough to warn away dragons. 'Personality' Pacific, or Cif, is generally a pretty anti social dragon. She's generally happy with her own company and prefers it to other dragons. She has a very high view of herself and can be very haughty. This can annoy other dragons, and Cif has very few, if any, friends. Pacific is very stubborn and has a fixed mindset. Once she has an idea in her head she sticks to it. She's got a sharp toungue and a quick wit. Pacific has a loud and booming laugh that is husky from lack of use. She often laughs at jokes that only she finds funny. Pacific has no sense of how others are feeling, no empathy. She's awful to dragons who try to catch her affections and is an awful person to vent to, because all she's going to do is tell the other dragon to shut up and deal with their own problems. Cif isnt mean. She just doesnt understand how words can hurt too. Pacific's hobbies include blowing things up for experimental purposes, taking animus dragons blood tests and writing scientific reports. Yes, her whole life pretty much revolves around her work. Lastly, and perhaps her most obvious trait, is that Cif is smart. Really smart. She can work out mathematic formuas in seconds. However this can make her sound a bit of a know-it-all, and dragons tend to avoid her. 'History' Pacific had a fairly normal dragonethood. She was born into a middle class family, with a baby brother. Her mother and father were simple fishers. Nothing very special. Until Pacific went to school. Her teachers immediatly noticed the SeaWing's potential and above average intelligence. She was moved up a grade or two, and graduated school at a younger age than usual. Afterward, Cif worked as her own employee. She simply collected plant samples and tested them. A few years later, as a birthday gift, her parents achieved her a spot as one of the Queen's researchers. Pacific was ecstatic about her new job, an unusual trait for her to have. For many years she worked happily in this position. Until the day Anemone was discovered as an animus. Cif felt a facination awake in her. She'd never''ever'' seen an animus before. And thats when the thought hit her. What if I can create animus power and take it away? So Cif quit her job, and moved all her equipment to a lab in a cave. She asked Queen Coral if she could experiment on Anemone, but naturally the Queen said No. So Pacific sought out animus dragons from all over Pyrrhia, and took samples on their blood, played with their magic,wrote pages and pages of notes. Cif still hasn't achieved her goal, and has spent 5 years in that lab, doing her research. 'Relationships' To be part of these, RP with her! 'Trivia' * Pacific has poor hearing 'Abilities' text 'Weaknesses' text 'Gallery' moOp PacificbySimmer.PNG|By Simmer (Me!!) Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)